Feenix Server Events!
Feenix pre TBC server proudly presents Happy day and Custom story events, you can find all needed information about the events and duration by scrolling down this page! The events played on Feenix server: Happy day on January 19'th! January 19, 2009 Dear Community, As our regular members already have seen twice, on special occations like Christmas, or other special days, we organize a Happy Day event On this day the XP-rate will be slightly hightened from the regular Blizzlike rate This means: The XP rate for Kills will be set to 1.5 The XP rate for Quests will be set to 1.5 The XP rate for Exploration will be set to 1.5 Our next Happy Day event is scheduled for January 19'th 2009 The event will be held from January 19th 00:00 until 23:59 Happy Day on February 11th! February 11, 2009 Dear Community, Upcomming February 11th we will organise our 3rd Happy Day event This means: The XP rate for Kills will be set to 1.5 The XP rate for Quests will be set to 1.5 The XP rate for Exploration will be set to 1.5 For the level 60 players who do not benefit from these events, we will put the gold drop rate to 1,3 on this day We hope you will all enjoy this happy day Happy Easter to Everyone - Happy Day! April 12, 2009 Dear Community, We want to wish you all a very happy Easter! To celebrate this joyfull day, we decided to give you all Happy Day as surprise In 30 minutes the server will be restarted to initiate the happy day, which will last until 0:00 server time. --- What does this mean: The XP rate for Kills will be set to 1.5 The XP rate for Quests will be set to 1.5 The XP rate for Exploration will be set to 1.5 For the level 60 players who do not benefit from these events, we will put the gold drop rate to 1,3 on this day only mvg, Feen and Bully Dear Community, We want to wish you all a very happy Easter! http://mrbarlow.files.wordpress.com/2008/03/easter-bunny.jpg The Legend of the Feenix God! March 16, 2009 3 years ago the Feenix God created Feenix World The inhabitants soon came and pupulation boomed, settling themselves in all parts of world After time, two groups could be defined, the wonderfull Alliance, with their splendid capitals Stormwind, Darnassus and Ironforge, and the honorable horde, who recided in Undercity, Thunder Bluff and Orgrimmar Their differences ever grew and war came to world. After time, and Many legendary fights and epic battles, two legendary warriors stood out of te crowd, making themselves famous for their strenght and evergrowing need of power Grand dragonslayer Roq and Field Marshal Jahon, were in constant battle to show who was the mightiest warrior of their era As the God creator could not fix world in 7 days, like the higher ones, they soon ran out of options to proove their supriority Not having a big enough army to even slay the Fire Creatures in Molten Core and were unable to cope with the Hakkars Poisons, the urge grew for the Ultimate Power.. .. the Power of the Feenix God An evil master plan was made to slay the God of Gods and take its supreme powers, in order to obtain the the Ultimate Power from Within As the Feenix God traveled unseen and unheard through world, not to be found by any mortal soul As Roq was blessed with the gift of Seeing and Jahon With the gift of Hearing, they soon found out that they would have to cooperate all together to slay the unslayable .. for the time being .. .... Month after month they were gathering confidence and inner strenght to engage the battle of battles After all the battle began and it lasted for 10 whole days and 10 whole nights. Jahons master shield resisted all the Feenix' fire and Roq's crits were wounding the fire bird badly. If they would have worked together, they might have slain the God, but as their hunger for the ultimate power was stronger they tried to backstab oneother during the fight, weakening their own defences In utter desperation to redemption the god spoke out the worst curse ever casted, everlasting polymorphing the two warriors. They were cursed forever, but not outcasted from their factions, to see new heroes emerge, grow up and live the life they once knew. Searching for adventure and honor ... Nowdays, elder Druids tell the story of two superior warriors, hounting world in their polymorphed forms Sometimes, on rainy and windy days, they can be seen in the rooms that made their dreams, and eventually caused their downfall, the chambers of Honor of their own cities. The ones who who will find and obtain the gifts of the Warriors, may encounter the Feenix God again Members of the honorable Horde, brothers and sisters of the Alliance! If your hunger for advanture and Honor is great, find them and collect their gift to eveal where the Feenix God is hiding and obtain the Power From Within Horde, go and find 2 Roq's Eyes Alliance, go and find 2 of Jahon's Ears Only if you succeed to collect these items, you might stand a chance Good luck, and may the Power from Within shine on you mvg, Feen and Bully This story is based on the imagination of its writers, Any similarities with actual persons or events in this story is based on coincidence One year anniversary! October 11, 2009 It has been a turbulent year for everyone, and against all the odds, we are here to stay. More than ever Feenix Server is THE place to go if you feel nostalgic about the classic gameplay that was lost In the past year, many features have been created exclusively for Feenix preTBC server, for spells, boss scripts and other game encounters that you will not find on any other server. Therefore we are and will be one of a kind for long! Some of our key-features: - Classic Honor system! Achieve rank to get honor items! - Stacking multiple elixirs - No diminishing returns - No Weapon speed normalization - Classic Hunter pet system - Removed TBC spell effects - Only classic talents - Planned AQ opening event All raid bosses and encounters 100% working and Blizzlike scripted As always, our server is in development, so more is to be expected. To celebrate our 1 year existence, several events are planned for the whole realm, which will have its climax when we will open AQ20 fully scripted! Also in this period several rates will be set higher without destroying the real Blizzlike feelings on our realm. Players of now and players of the past; whether killing hardcore rates were too time consuming or you had less fun exploring, NOW is the time to feel the nicer preTBC experience and have 5 times more fun Feenix preTBC Server Staff It is undecited which faction can claim the world firsts of Morphie and Enfant, however so far Bully and Rofozor stood ground! We hope you enjoyed the event as much as we did, and be aware, this is only the beginning..